Dark Dank Abyss
Dark Dank Abyss is the 11th main stage of Super Mario 64 The Green Stars, and has one of the most unique level layouts in the game. The main section of the level is built as a series of platforms spiraling up the inside of a water-filled cavern. The water level inside the cavern is controlled by a series of hearts, which replace the Crystal Taps from Wet-Dry World. There is only one path up, and the cavern is very tall, so the water is used as a checkpoint to catch Mario if he falls. It also sometimes restricts (or heavily discourages) the areas where Mario can go by removing hearts in certain stars, which can serve as a very useful hint to the star locations. This level is also unique in that it has no enemies – the only obstacles are the platforms themselves. This might be the most controversial level in the game, because although it has an interesting design, the fact that there is only one path through the level and every fall results in swimming and backtracking means that sections can feel extremely repetitive. There are a few small areas branching off the cavern. There is a pipe at the bottom of the level which leads to a small cave half filled with water. On the way up there is a small alcove with a pink Bob-omb, a very tall room with a cannon that can be used to shoot to platforms high above the ground, and a corridor which leads to a cave with lots of pipes sticking out of the walls. At the top of the cavern is a cannon which Mario can use to shoot out into fresh air. Above the cavern is a beach which is mostly covered by water, if Mario hits the final heart. Levels Star 1: A Breath of Fresh Air The first star requires Mario to climb the entire cavern and escape through the top, so it serves as a great showcase of the level! Jump onto the platform, and long jump to the platform with the sign. The sign warns that Mario should make sure find a pink Bob-omb on the way up (this star can't be collected without it). Head up to the stone platform and go across the narrow plank to the center platform. The sign tells you that hitting a heart causes the water level to change to that point (similar to Wet Dry World), which is very useful as a checkpoint if Mario falls off. Head back to the outside platform, and triple jump up to the next one. Long jump across and go up the stone platform to the opening of a cave with a pink Bob-omb, making sure to talk to the Bob-omb before continuing. Jump across the platforms and onto the ship sticking out of the wall. Off the edge of the bow of the ship is a heart sitting in the air. Long jump to the heart to raise the water level, and swim to the platform with five coin on the opposite side of the cavern. Double jump up the next few platforms and triple jump onto the crow's nest of the ship. Long jump to the stone platform, triple jump up, and use double jumps to reach the heart. Hit the heart and swim to the platform at the opposite side of the cavern. Triple jump to the first platform, then jump up the rest and long jump to the platform with the plank. Go across the centre plank to find the cannon. Point the cannon as far up and to the right as it will go and shoot through the heart. The star is waiting for Mario on the beach. Star 2: The Abyss Box Challenge Metal Cap Required! This star is the only one in the stage which doesn't require Mario to change the water level. Head up to where the first heart should be, to find that it's missing. Grab the metal cap and jump down into the water and into the giant green pipe. At the end of the pipe is a "!" switch, but Mario has to swim to the boxes (like in Star 3 from Calignous Cove), so wait until the metal cap has almost run out before hitting the switch. Swim up to the small cave and jump up the boxes on the wall to get the star. Star 3: The Star in the Wall This star is at the top of the tall cave near the ship. Climb upwards until Mario gets onboard the ship. The star is in a cave that can be reached by jumping down off the right side of the ship. Use the cannon inside to shoot up to the platforms, moving the cannon all the way to the right and up and then moving down slightly. Climb to the top of the platforms to find a second cannon and a star sitting in a star-shaped hole in the wall, across the room. Aim the cannon so the bottom of the reticle is slightly above the seam of the wall and shoot to the star. Star 4: Underwater Pipe Madness Climb the level until the last heart before the cannon that shoots Mario out of the cavern. Hit the heart, and swim straight across the cave to path through the wall. Swim past the pillars to reach a room filled with pipes. The star is in a pipe at the very bottom, coming out of the wall Mario entered from. Star 5: Flood the Abyss for Red Coins To earn this star, Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the level. The locations are as follows: # Through the big pipe in the Star 2 room, behind the pipe on the floor # In the water, across from the starting platform # In the room with the pink Bob-omb # On the edge of the ship # In the Star 3 room, in a box on the right # In the hallway leading to the room with the pipes (Star 4), hidden in a wall # At the top, outside the cave, on the beach # At the top, outside the cave, in shallow water After obtaining all 8 red coins, the red coin star appears on the beach. Star 6: Inside the Cage This star is visible at the very top of the level, but is accessed through the room with the pink Bob-omb. Go to that room and there will be a "!" switch and a pipe near the ceiling which both weren't there before. Hit the switch to create two boxes leading to the pipe and jump in to reach the star. Trivia Dark Dank Abyss is the only level in the game with no enemies. Category:Level Category:Super Mario 64 The Green Stars Category:Super Mario 64 The Green Stars Location Category:Water Level Category:Music-Mario Party Category:Location